The Irken Empire VS The Glatice Empire
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: The two empire's engage in this story who will win this battle find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this star wars is own by Disney and invader zim belongs to Nickelodeon.**

In the far reach's of space the irken empire was moving away from a conquered planet.

'All right another planet captured life is sweet' said Red

'now we can go back to planet irk and eat snacks' said Purple.

But suddenly a impearl star destroyer came out of hyperspace right in front of them. mostly because the planet that the irkens captured was an impearl out post and soon Red and Purple got a transmission from the star destroyer's captain.

'Attention unknown ship you are trespassing on imperial grounds leave or suffer the consequences' said the captain.

'yah your not the boss of us so no' said Purple

'their ignoring us fire the turbo laser's' said captain Matthew.

'Yes sir' said commander Baron

soon the turbo laser's fired at the irken ship at greatly damage it.

'Ah where under attack fire a laser thing' said Purple

soon the irken ship fired back but the star destroyer shield and armorer mage to stop the laser. Then tie fighters came out of the hangers and engage the irken starships.

'Sir I got a enemy fighter on my tale I need help' said a irken pilot

'Keep fighting that's what you do' said Red

'but sir Ahhh' said the irken pilot as he got hit and destroyed by the tie fighter.

meanwhile in the irken ship it was getting heavily damage and then the laser canon got hit and destroyed and small fires broke out.

'Sir are ship taking a beating' said the engineer

'ah what do we do' said Purple

'we keep fighting and hope that we win commander you find a weakness' said Red

'yes their weakness is their bridge but it's shield by those to spree' said the commander.

'good now let's destroy it' said Red

but before the irken star fighter's can attack on the bridge a tie fighter mange to destroy the snack holding bay and all the snacks flew into space.

'the Snacks no retreat' said Purple

then the irken ship turn around and flew into hyperspace while unaware the star destroyer shot an impearl probe droid into the back.

'blast they got away' said Baron

'don't worry commander we placed a probe droid onto their ship now we can bring the whole fleet and their planet will be a good test for our new super weapon the death star now lets contact lord Vader' said captain Matthew

'yes sir' said commander baron.

**looks like the empire going to use the death star to destroy planet irk if you liked it the click the like button and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of this star wars is own by Disney and invader zim belongs to Nickelodeon.**

Later at planet Irk the irken ship was being repaired in the throne room Red and Purple where sitting down in their chairs eating snacks.

'I can't believe we got beat' said Purple

'don't worry when we meet them again will be ready' said Red

mean while in space the whole imperial navy came out of hyperspace and was heading strait for the planet in the super star destroyer darth Vader was watching as they get closer.

'Lord Vader where approaching the planet Irk and the death star will come out of hyperspace in fifty five minutes' said captain Piet

'very good but don't get to over confident the whole irkens are rough less warriors we need to surprise them' said Darth Vader

'how my lord' said captain Piet.

'By destroying that matiness station all turbo laser fire on that station' said Darth Vader.

As command the super star destroyer fire at the matiness station and the station and the irken ship blew up.

Down at the planet many irken star fighters got ready for an attack and in a building they fired a laser up into the sky and the laser manage to hit a star destroyer bridge and the star destroyer blew up.

'Lord Vader where taken heavy hit's from the planet surface and it's coming from a building' said Piet

' Commander send down the tie bomber squad and send down the 501st legion and also send down the new stealth trooper's' said darth Vader

'Yes my lord' said commander Baron

soon the tie bomber squad and escort careers' started moving towards the planet.

'Lord Vader I have manage to get some information on the irkens and according to this their arm with powerful tanks and these type's of droids called sir's' said general veer.

'I knew this commander I was once here in the clone wars it was when the irkens teamed with the separatist and tried to take a republic system but me and my squad mange to stop them and I knew they would try something like this so that's why I'm going to land on that planet my self and eliminate their force's' said darth Vader as walked off towards the hanger.

Then Darth Vader got in his shuttle and his shuttle flew out of the hanger and went towards the planet and on it's way it past two irken ship's who both tried to hit the shuttle but the pilot was good and manage to avoid it's laser's and manage to get past them and when the shuttle came out of the sky the pilot witness the battle and saw that the tie bomber squad manage to destroy. The building with the laser but the pilot also notice that some irken star fighter's headed straight for him and started to fire laser at him but the pilot manage to dodge the laser's and fired his missile's and the missiles hit and destroy the star fighter's and once he saw the fighter's where destroyed. He landed the shuttle to where the 501st where and they where battling the irken solders and soon the landing pad open and Vader step out and looked around the area and once he was off. The ship took off and went back into space. With Vader he looked and watched the irken solders who where killing a lot of his soldiers then the commander ran up to Vader.

'Lord Vader we where attack upon arrival and we can't get trough their line's said the commander

'Leave that to me' said Vader as he got out his light saber.

Then Vader Used his light saber to deflect the laser fire's and used it to slaughter them by either cutting the irken soldier's in half or stabbing them and thanks to Vader they mange to cut through the line's.

'All right commander you and the trooper's follow me and stealth Trooper's go straight for the temple and capture some data for their ship's so we can make them our shelf's' said Vader.

'yes lord Vader' said the stealth trooper commander then the stealth trooper's turn invisible and headed for the temple while Vader headed to where Red and Purple where.

**Meanwhile in space **

The star destroyer's where fighting the two irken ship's and the irken ship manage to destroy a star destroyer and one irken ship was hacking into a star destroyer. But the one of the controllers manage to see that they where hacking into the ship.

'Sir there hacking into the ship computer' said the controller's

'we can't let them get the data. Bomber's focused on that antenna on the ship that well stop the hacking' said Captain Matthew

'yes sir' said the pilot.

Then him and his squadron manage to destroy the antenna's on both ships stopping the hacking. With the hacking done the star destroyer's fired more intense on the irken ship's and a lot of the tie fighter's and bombers went towards the planet and once they where in the sky's the fighter's engage on star fighters while bomber's where bombing the city.

* * *

Down on the ground darth Vader was leading the 501st towards Red and Purple place and Vader killed any irken in his way. Then suddenly a powerful tank came in front of him and fired at Vader but he got out of the way but some troopers got destroy. A lot of trooper's took cover while Vader fought the Tank himself by deflecting the laser's he used the saber throw to disarm the tank then the tank tried to stomp on him but Vader used forced push the foot back. Then the Tank got it's hand cannons out and aim at Vader. Then one 501st member got out a missile launcher and fired it and the missile hit the tank side hard the tank turn and fired at the trooper but the trooper moved out of the way. Then Vader used the force to bring it down then once it was down Vader cut open the glass and went in and killed off the sir unit's and irkens that controlling it. Then the trooper went in the tank and manage to get in the driver's seat and control it and used the tank to destroy other tanks while Vader continue his journey for Red and Purple.

**okay so that's the end of this chapter if you liked it the like and review it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of this star wars is own by Disney and invader zim belongs to Nickelodeon.**

Meanwhile down on the ground Vader was still making his way towards purple and red place with some cover from the stolen irken tank. Then Vader gave commands. To the commander and order them to destroy the sir unit factory and like that the tank started to walk right towards the factory and Vader continue his journey while killing any irkens and sir unit's in his way.

Meanwhile with the stealth troopers

they successfully manage to reach the temple and got in and killed many irkens without being detected they even manage to kill the elite troops then they manage to steal a plan for a irken tank then they left the temple. and into the safety of storm troopers.

Meanwhile in space.

the space battle was getting more intense one irken ship was destroyed. Some star destroyers went passed the second irken ship and enter the planet atmosphere where they started to bomb the city with powerful laser fire and in the bottom hangers imperial drop ships came out of the hanger carrying boxes in at the bottom of ships. The ships landed and the box's open and at-st's came out and started firing at irken soldiers. The irken soldiers fired their blasters at them and manage to destroy the two legged walker.

Soon more imperial landing crafts landed and four legged at at walkers came out. The giant walkers fired at the irken troops and destroyed there front line's making more them to retreat.

Meanwhile with Vader

He had successfully manage to reach red and purple's place. Unlucky irkens and Sir that where in his way where killed. Inside the place Red and Purple where trying to get reinforcements from invaders around the galaxy but the empire had jammed there communications.

Suddenly the throne room doors suddenly got forced open and darth Vader entered the throne.

"You I don't know who you think you are but you will regret the day you have messed with us and you will be "ACK "ACK" said Red as he felt Vader force choke him along with purple.

"Spare me the threat you Irkens you have broken a lot of imperial laws and ruin our outpost but your puny army will fall like the rebel alliance did in the battle of endor" said Vader

"Never Ack we will defeat you, you stupid head" said purple.

Not much effective by the insult Vader simply closed his hands and both of the irken leader died. Suddenly a com link went off on Vader arm.

"My lord there resistance has been destroyed and the death star just arrived" said Admiral Piet.

"Very good admiral get all the troops off this planet and order the death star to fire once where off" said Vader.

"Yes my lord" said Piet.

Later the planet was soon fully evacuated and with one single blast the death star destroyed the whole planet. Making it an end for the irken empire.

**well here's the final chapter of this story sorry I took so long to update it I just been busy with other things. and yes this takes place in a altered universe where the rebel alliance got defeated in the battle of endor. Like/review**


End file.
